regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 3
Recap Day 77: 1509-06-21 Before the party can head into the pyramid on Leech Island, Bruno reveals that there is a mist monster that can only be hurt with magical weapons. Trellis asks Bruno to check if the dagger she took off Captain Tigh is magical. Bruno finds out from a Sailor named Doug that it was magical and named Heartcarver. The party decide to rest another day before heading inside. Trellis spends some time gathering herbs for healing remedies. Rufus gets in a fight with a Boa Constructor. Day 78: 1509-06-22 Bruno learns a new spell, invisibility, then the party head into the pyramid. The way in is closed by a pair of large bronze doors written in Old Common or Old Akuban that the party can't read. Maribel pushes them open. The party and the sailor enter the pyramid temple. In the first chamber is a mass of dead bodies. There is also a fountain with a pool of still water and an empty dias. The party explore the west chambers that aren't on the map. Maribel opens a door and sees a room with a dragon head and 3 broken eggs, then a creature made of a red mist appears and attacks Maribel. Only those with magic weapons fight the mist. The mist surrounds Trellis and shares the damage it takes with her. Trellis is pulled out of the mist and Maribel kills the mist. The party look to the next room and there is ice coming from under it. The party head down another passage. Bruno reads more of the journal and it talks about how this Pyramid Temple is to the Tempos, god of Fate & Time. He makes sure that they party remember to say they are friends of Tempos. The party head down a corridor and more mist appears. The sailors try to use the body of the dead sailor to distract the mist, but it has no effect. The poarty attack and destroy the mist. The party explore on. They find a door with a purple glow coming from under it. There is a skeleton leaning against the door, and in blood is written on the door "Do Not Enter". There is air being pulled in though the gap under the door. Maribel thinks there is a portal though the door. The party decide not to open the door and continue on. The next room they come though has a large bronze hourglass in the middle on a dias. There are also dead bodies everywhere. Maribel picks up the hourglass, but Bruno urges her to put it back down since it is the symbol of the god Tempos. Maribel returns the hourglass to it's original spot. Maribel tries to open the locked door ahead of her to the south, but Bruno looks on the map and tells Maribel that they need to deal with the mechanism in the east and west rooms first. Maribel gets irritated that Bruno is giving the information too late each time. The west room is a bedroom. In the dresser are wore and moth-eaten robes that are blue with gold trim. The desk is slightly rotted away and decrepit. On the desk is a ink vial and a withered feather that has a silver cap on the end of it. No switch. The party then try the east room. On the floor are two beautifully woven carpets that seem brand new and not harmed in the passage of time. There is an oval that is shedding light. There is a single skeleton in the room. The carpets here don't look worn with time, but look brand new somehow. Also in the rook is a decayed skeleton and a black stone altar is glowing with light, with ancient text written on it. There is no dust in this room. They party try turning the hourglass over to unlock the door, but nothing happens. They decide to wait for the hourglass to run out of time. While waiting, the party decide to go explore the ice room. In the ice room is a small bone dragon. The bone dragon breaths frost at the party, killing a sailor carrying a torch. Rufus then gets attacked by something else in the bone dragon room and is dragged into the darkness & killed. Maribel tosses a torch into the room and sees there are actually 3 bone dragons in total. The party retreat from the room, but forget to close the door. Trellis is knocked out during the retreat, and the Sailor with medical skills patches up Trellis then they all retreat out of the Pyramid Temple. 2 sailors are killed on the way out. Maribel closes the large bronze doors. The party then leave the swamp and head back to the coast. On the way to the beach the party spot 2 lizardfolk drinking from a stream. Bruno plays his bongos and the lizardfolk hide in the river. The party make it back to the beach and rest, with the 2 lizardfolk following from behind. Experience: 600 exp each Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes